The proposed aim of this research is to explore the relationships among health status, health behavior, environment, and individual background characteristics. Using multivariate statistical techniqus, the effects of smoking, drinking, diet, height-weight, exercize, medial care, and personal characteristics on health status will be examined, and the relationship between personal characteristcs and the health practices chosen will also be studied Such analysis will help to further our awareness of where major gains in health improvemnt lie, and may also further explain reasons for health inequalities This research will explore the research returns to multivariate analysis of the California Department of Public Health Human population Laboratory 1965 Health Interview Survey of Alameda County, California.